The Summons
by canis lupus familiaris
Summary: On the run from her bullying cousin and his gang, Harry stumbles across an old house that forever changes her life. The banner was made by the creative Bertie Bott (though fanfition sorta butchered it.) Participant of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Spook Fest 2015.


**Disclaimer: All original Harry Potter and Underworld characters and plot belong to their respective creators, the rest however, belongs to me.**

 **Story Prompt:** One night, a girl destroys a mirror.

 **Author's Note:** I'm going to classify this as "completed" but if I manage to get around to writing more chapters for this story, I will upload them as one-shot extensions to this.

* * *

A large, abandoned, old Victorian house looms over a small raven haired child. The biting cold wind nips at her body and her ragged, oversized hand-me-downs do nothing to protect her from the chilly winter wind. The sun quickly sinks behind the horizon and the temperature happily follows its decent.

Fear drives the little girl to walk up the overgrown path leading to the once beautiful house and climbing its rickety steps to the front door. Fear of once again being caught by her cousin's gang and being beaten senseless. Fear of returning to her abusive guardians.

Shivers rack the small five year old's tiny body and her teeth chatter uncontrollably. She doesn't want to return to her abusive relatives, but she has nowhere else to go. The horror stories her aunt told her of what happens to children who are sent to orphanages horrify her. It is worse than what she has to go through every day.

Hesitantly, she reaches for the door nob, praying that it is unlocked. Her latest injuries from being caught by Dudley's gang will make climbing through a window difficult, not to mention painful. The sound of Dudley's "She went this way", carried by the wind, drives the hesitation from her. Quickly standing on her tip-toes, Harriet latches onto the door nob and twists.

The breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding, whooshes past her lips in surprise as the door opens without so much as a creak. Quickly stepping inside and shutting the door behind her, Harry cautiously gazes out the window and frowns in confusion when the boys run past without seeming to notice the large, dilapidated house. A dilapidated house that would normally have drawn their attention and their destructive tendencies. Minutes pass as she puzzles over this.

A small smile slowly creeps onto her face. Maybe, just maybe, she found her safe place. A place where her relatives could not touch her and only she can find. Her mind whirls with endless possibilities and fantasies of a better …. happier life.

The last rays of light sink into the horizon and Harriet is abruptly reminded that she is standing in a seemingly abandoned house with no idea whether or not someone lives here. While she had been humoring her childish fantasies, the light faded from the rooms leaving only moonlight to lighten an otherwise ominously dark room.

Tendrils of fear creep through her veins as her imagination runs wild with what could be lurking in this dark house waiting to leap out and snatch her. Never to be seen from again by her family. A snort breaks the silence. Her relatives would be ecstatic if she never returned "home", she sarcastically thinks.

Fear and adrenaline thrum through her veins as she cautiously creeps through the house room by room, through dark hallways and up dust covered stairs. Moonlight filters through the upstairs windows, bathing the hall and rooms in an eerie, ethereal light. Silently, she wanders through the rooms, drifting from one to another like a ghost, only staying long enough to know for certain no other living being dwells here.

Emerging from the last room, Harriet quietly scans the hall. Off to the side, in a deeply shadowed branch of the hall, Harry barely makes out the shape of stairs. Gingerly she tests the dust covered stairs to see if they will hold her weight. Satisfied, she begins to ascend.

At the top of the narrow stairs Harry blindly fumbles in the pitch dark looking for a door. Seconds feel like hours as she fumbles through the dark and fear begins to turn her blood to ice. Arms outstretched, she slowly shuffles through the dark, quickly loosing all sense of direction. Cold fear grips her.

Irrationally, she wonders if it goes on forever with no way out. Trapped in a never ending darkness. Tears run down her cheeks as the fear overwhelms her.

A quiet sob of relief breaks the silence as her hands come in contact with a wall. Wiping her tears away, she gently skims her fingers over the wall until she comes across a dip in the wall that signals a door. Running her hands over its surface, Harriet's hand brushes over the cold hard handle and relief floods her.

Opening the door, Harry is temporarily stunned by the brightness of the moonlit room. When her eyes finally adjust to the seemingly blinding moonlight, an eager smile graces her lips and happiness banishes the last of the fear. Walking into the room, her eyes light up with excitement at the apparently untouched room. Excited giggles fill the air as Harriet takes in the breathtaking room.

A high pitched, terror filled scream of a child cuts through the giggles as Harriet scrambles to get away from the other ghostly child. Tense, terror filled seconds pass as the two girls stare at each other. A slightly hysterical laugh bubbles past Harry's lips as she takes in the other child and the lucent sphere that surrounds her. Slowly the light recedes and is absorbed by the girl.

Slowly Harry climbs to her feet and approaches the other little girl with ragged clothes, unruly long raven hair, and piercing, almost glowing green eyes. Another adrenaline filled laugh escapes her as she brings her hand up to touch the smooth, cool surface of the ancient, full-length mirror.

Dark spots mar the edges of its otherwise flawless surface and intricate designs run the length of its frame. Gently, her fingers glide over the intricate designs. Following them in the moonlight as they twist and turn, dip and rise. Cold yet inviting. Mesmerizing as she follows them with touch and sight.

A sharp pain emanates from her fingertips and a small trail of blood bleeds down the frame. Sinking into its surface.

"Vitam et Sanguinem"* she hears like a whisper.

Tearing her eyes from the entrancing curves and dips of the frame, she glances back to the mirror. The mirror that showed her copy just seconds before. Instead of brilliant green eyes staring back at her, she is met with black clad legs. Craning her head back, her eyes scan the black clothed body of a tall, pale woman and meet glowing, electric blue eyes.

"Vitam et Sanguinem" she asks with childish innocence.

Lips twitch into an indulgent smile, breaking the stern façade. "Yes child, Vitam et Sanguinem", she quietly replies.

Lowering to one knee, the dark haired woman kneels in front of Harry and raises her pale palm to lie flat on the surface of the mirror. Regale and lethal even as she kneels.

A warm smile lightens Harry's face as she happily chirps "Hi. I'm Harry".

Amusement flickers through the woman's eyes and she warmly replies, "I'm Sonja".

"Will you stay with me" Harry innocently asks.

"As long as you want me to."

"Forever?" she replies with a small bounce.

"Forever" is the soft, promise-like response.

Raising her blood tipped hand and laying it over Sonja's, Harry's eyes widen in surprise as the moonlight reflected off the mirror brightens and the mirror hums beneath her hand. A sensation like cool, almost cold, water, surges through her hand and up her arm. Engulfing her in a cool embrace. The mirror cracks at their joined palms and splinters race across its surface like an complex spider's web.

As the splinters reach the mirror's edges the glass disintegrates into a fine dust. A pulse from the frame showers Harry in the fine, shimmering dust and a surge of raw power flows into her.

Pain erupts in her skull, increasing in its ferocity as it coalesces around and in her oddly shaped scar. An unearthly, agonized scream layers her own pain filled cries. Blood and black sludge seep from her scar.

Green eyes glow an electric blue and the black sludge sizzles and evaporates under the onslaught of the enraged power. Slowly, the pain recedes as the last of the black sludge evaporates, leaving Harry exhausted and laying on the floor.

A warm, cool sensation embraces her as Sonja's voice murmurs to her "sleep my child".

* * *

"Vitam et Sanguinem" is the vampires' motto from Underworld, it means "Life and Blood".


End file.
